Pizza Boy!
by kyurakyu
Summary: Awalnya Leo berfikir bahwa akhir minggunya akan menjadi akhir minggu yang mengerikan, namun pemikirannya sirna kala namja manis dengan helm putih bersticker Chopper membunyikan bel rumahnya, menghadiahinya dengan cengiran imut, "Hehehe.. ternyata aku lupa jika tak membawa jas hujan!" Yaoi! BoyxBoy! M-Preg! Keo! LeoxKen, slight! Navi! Hyukbin! Hyungwonho! (Nyempil dikit)


Tittle: Pizza Boy!

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan

Kim Wonshik (Ravi), Cha Hakyeon

Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Shin Hosoek (Wonho), Chae Hyungwon

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning! OOC, Typo's, M-Preg, etc

Happy Reading~~

 **Author POV**

Akhir pekan yang indah~

Begitulah mungkin pemikiran Leo, beberapa menit yang lalu. Terbangun dengan tenang, mengamati kondisi kamarnya yang sudah mulai terang akibat sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah tirai putih jendela kamarnya. Ah, rasanya namja tampan itu tak ingin beranjak kemana-mana. Ia sudah bertekad akan bermalas-malasan hari ini. Tidur seharian dan bangun ketika lapar sepertinya ide yang bagus. God, memikirkannya saja sudah menyenangkan hati, apalagi jika melaksanakannya?

Oke, karna Leo sudah tak sabar, maka mari dimulai dengan rencana yang pertama, yaitu tidur seharian. Maka dari itu, namja berusia 23 tahun itu kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba menggapai mimpi yang sempat di tinggalkannya sebentar tadi. Ya.. mungkin Leo sudah hampir akan menggapai mimpinya, jika saja ia tak mendengar dering dari _handphone_ nya.

 _Oke, abaikan saja, Leo. Abaikan._

Guling yang tadinya di peluk tangan kekarnya pun kini berganti fungsi untuk menutup telinganya. Dan tak lama kemudian di turunkan kembali ketika dering itu berhenti.

Baru saja Leo akan bernafas lega ketika _ringtone_ dari _handphone_ nya kembali terdengar. Membuat tangannya kembali menutup telinganya dengan guling di dekapannya.

 _Abaikan, Leo. Ingat rencanamu yang begitu hebat. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengacaukan hari minggumu yang indah._

Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai jengah, mencoba mengabaikan sesuatu rupanya sulit juga. Buktinya _handphone_ itu terus saja berbunyi meski telah di abaikannya berkali-kali. Geraman rendah keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangannya meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari dimana asal muasal penghancur _weekend_ nya yang indah berada.

"Yeobo–"

"Yak! Jung Leo! Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya, hah?!"

Leo sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ digenggamannya dari telinganya. Ya ampun, pagi-pagi begini ia sudah mendapatkan pekikan menyebalkan dari N, namja yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya dan sayangnya adalah sahabatnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu sukses membuat telinga Leo berdengung nyeri. Jika sudah dihadiahi dengan kebiasaan N yang berisik seperti ini, ingin sekali rasanya Leo memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. Tapi, jika ia melakukannya, memangnya siapa lagi yang mau bersahabat dengan namja yang bahkan ketika baru di dekati saja sudah menghujanimu dengan tatapan sedingin es?

"Aku sedang tidur tadi." kalem Leo.

"Ya ampun! Dasar tukang tidur! Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang! Ingat ya, bahwa nanti pukul 2 kita akan memulai _movie time_ kita. Dan, awas saja jika saat kami datang, kau masih menampakkan wajah bangun tidurmu!"

Dan sambungan terputus.

Ah, omong-omong, ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini mereka akan mengadakan _movie time._ Acara yang merupakan saran dari teman-temannya, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka butuh _refreshing_ , setelah di kejar _deadline_ tugas yang baru saja mereka presentasikan kemarin, dan jelas saja usul itu langsung di tolak oleh Leo. Namun sayang, ia kalah suara, empat lawan satu. Sebenarnya Leo sih tak masalah jika acara mereka itu dilaksanakan lain waktu, sialnya mereka melaksanakannya itu disaat ia benar-benar membutuhkan tidur. Bagaimana tidak, demi menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mempelajari materi untuk saat dipresentasikan, dari salah satu tugas yang sangat penting itu, ia bahkan hanya dapat tidur maksimal 3 jam di setiap harinya dalam hampir seminggu penuh. Jadi, tentu saja yang Leo butuhkan itu tidur, bukannya _movie time_ yang tak penting itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Leo tak habis piker, bagaimana bisa rumahnya di jadikan tempat mereka berkumpul? Karna biasanya selama ini, rumah N lah yang menjadi _basecamp_ mereka, terlebih lagi Leo itu bukan tipe orang yang mau di repotkan untuk menyiapkan segala tetek bengek hanya karna ada orang yang akan bertamu ke rumahnya. Di biarkan masuk dan disuguhi air putih selama 15 menit saja sudah untung. Makanya, dengan tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi, keempat temannya pun bersekongkol untuk membuat Leo membiarkan mereka datang ke rumahnya, tanpa diketahui objek kelicikan mereka tentunya.

Semuanya di awali dari N yang mengeluh ingin _refreshing_ dengan _movie time_ dari seminggu yang sangat membebani itu, namun sayangnya rumahnya sedang ada sedikit renovasi, sehingga dengan niat baik –licik– nya, ia mengatakan tak ingin membuat teman-temannya itu terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ada. Kemudian ide itu pun disambut oleh Hyuk yang menyarankan untuk melakukan pengundian untuk mengundi rumah siapakah yang akan beruntung untuk mereka jadikan _basecamp_ sekali saja kala itu, biar adil. Leo yang saat itu sibuk dengan _handphone_ ditangannya hanya mengangguk setuju akan ide konyol itu, membiarkan keempat temannya yang mengurusi, dan ia tinggal terima beres. Ia yakin bahwa pasti bukan namanya yang akan keluar, karna menurut ramalan, zodiaknya minggu ini ia beruntung. Eits! Jangan tertawakan Leo yang percaya dengan ramalan zodiak, ia tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, hanya seseorang yang percaya dan suka membacakannya terkadang mau tak mau membuat Leo sedikit percaya, ah sudahlah!

Leo yang memilih menyesap kopinya –mereka sedang di kafe _by the way_ – itu tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang mengundi, hingga akhirnya kopi yang belum sempat ia telan hampir ia semburkan akibat ia yang tersedak, saat namanya di teriakkan dengan riang oleh N sebagai nama yang keluar dari undian konyol itu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya saat mendapati kertas yang di pegang oleh N dan di tunjukkan dengan bangga di depan wajahnya itu, memanglah tertulis namanya, dengan huruf kapital besar.

 **LEO**

Namja bermata musang itu terlalu kaget hingga tak menyadari _smirk_ di wajah keempat temannya yang merasa senang telah berhasil mengelabuinya. Ah, jangan bilang-bilang ya bahwa sebenarnya seluruh kertas yang mereka undi itu tertulis namanya Leo, semuanya. Jadi, mau di undi berapa kali pun, diundi bagaimana pun, tetap saja namanya yang akan keluar. Keempat temannya licik? Hei, tentu saja tidak! Mereka hanya terlalu penasaran dengan rumah Leo yang terasa misterius itu sehingga menggunakan sedikit trik untuk membuat Leo mau tak mau harus menyetujui untuk membiarkan mereka mengunjungi rumahnya. Lagipula, salahkan saja Leo yang tak pernah mengijinkan mereka berkunjung, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berteman hampir 3 tahun! Dan, lumayan kan bisa membuat seorang Leo yang selalu memasang wajah dingin dan datar itu terkejut hingga mata musangnya membelalak tak percaya, kekeke.

 _Ah, akhir minggu yang mengerikan! Bersiaplah untuk membereskan seluruh kekacauan yang mereka buat,_ pikir Leo sebal.

~Keo~

Dan disinilah ia, duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya sembari menonton acara bola, menunggu tukang pizza yang ia pesan tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Saat menatap langit yang mulai menggelap karna mendung di luar sana, dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak turun hujan, atau paling tidak biarkan hujan turun setelah pizzanya di antar. Dan tentu saja ia akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan, jika setelah itu langsung turun hujan lalu tak berhenti hingga esok pagi, karna dengan begitu keempat temannya tidak jadi datang, lalu ia? Pastinya dengan senang hati akan melanjutkan acaranya, kembali tidur yang akan dilakukan setelah ia menghabiskan pizza yang di pesannya tadi untuk acara _movie_ _time_ mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hujan, bukankah Leo sedang menjemur pakaiannya tadi? Ia berdecak pelan saat ingat dengan jemurannya itu. Dengan tergesa ia menuju halaman samping rumahnya, yang langsung di hadiahi oleh gerimis ketika ia keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Tak apalah ia terkena hujan, deras pun tak apa, asal hal itu akan membuat keempat temannya tidak jadi untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Oke, gerimis yang tadinya hanya berupa butiran kecil kini sepertinya memang mulai menderas, segera saja Leo berlari masuk ke rumahnya kembali setelah mengangkat seluruh jemurannya, sebelum ia jadi basah kuyup.

Setelah ia meletakkan pakaian yang di angkatnya di tempat pakaian kering, ia meraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan kepalanya yang sedikit basah akibat hujan itu. Baru saja ia akan kembali duduk di sofanya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Pizza!"

 _Akhirnya_ , pikirnya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Dan pintu rumahnya pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja yang mengenakan helm dengan kaca hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali bibir tebalnya yang entah kenapa menarik Leo untuk terus menatapnya.

"Ini pizzanya, Tuan!" Ia menyerahkan tiga kotak pizza ditangannya tersebut kepada Leo, yang langsung disambut oleh namja bermata musang itu dan diletakkannya di lantai.

"Mau bayar tunai atau dengan _card_?"

 _Suaranya lembut, begitu merdu, dan aku menyukainya._

Tak mendapat jawaban dari pelanggan di depannya yang ia akui sangat tampan itu, membuat dahinya berkerut. Ya, meski namja di depannya itu tak akan bisa melihat raut bingungnya.

"Tuan?" panggilnya. "Mau bayar tunai atau dengan _card_?" ulang namja itu. Mungkin saja pelanggannya sedikit tidak mendengarnya karna suara hujan yang mulai deras.

Namun Leo bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai betapa merdunya suara pengantar pizza itu. Bahkan kini namja yang masih asik dengan pikriannya itu telah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu.

"Tuan?" panggilnya lagi yang masih saja tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Tuan? Hey, tuan! Permisi!"

Oke, namja pengantar pizza itu mulai geram. Jangan bilang jika namja ini tampan-tampan tapi penipu. Heol! Awas saja dia!

Dengan kesal namja yang belum Leo ketahui bagaimana rupanya itu membuka kaca helmnya, menampakkan wajah marahnya yang.. terlihat begitu menggemaskan!

Mata musang Leo menatap wajah di depannya itu, dari bibir tebal sexynya yang berwarna pink.

 _Bagaimana ya rasanya jika aku melumatnya?_

Naik ke hidung besar mancungnya.

 _Aku ingin mengecup hidung besar menggemaskan itu._

Kemudian berpindah pada kedua pipi chubbynya yang sedikit menggembung karna marah.

 _Pasti kedua pipinya cantik jika sedang merona._

Naik lagi ke kedua manik mata bulat namja pengantar pizza itu, yang terlihat sangat _cute._

 _Mata indah itu_ _hanya menatapku._

Oh God, sepertinya Leo mulai gila. Sibuk berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak hanya karna menatap wajah namja di depannya, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa namja itu telah kesal karna diacuhkan oleh pelanggannya, dan tanpa disadari membuat bibirnya membentuk poutan imut.

 _Jangan mempout atau aku akan memakanmu_ _!_

Gosh! Leo memang benar-benar sudah gila!

"Oke tuan! Jika kau memang tak mau membayarnya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi! Liat saja, kau akan di tangkap!" Ancamnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana panjangnya, mencari dimana _handphone_ nya berada. Namun kerutan bingung menghiasi wajahnya saat tak menemukan benda persegi panjang itu disana.

"Ya ampun!" Ia menepuk dahinya menyadari kecerobohannya. "Aku pasti meninggalkannya di toko!"

Ia menghela nafas, "Bagaimana caranya aku melaporkan namja ini jika _handphone_ ku saja ketinggalan?" Lirihnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Leo hampir terkekeh saat melihat tingkah namja di hadapannya ini. _Benar-benar namja ini!_

Kemudian kedua maniknya menatap namja di depannya yang masih bergeming dan lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Tuan! Aku pinjam _handphone_ mu!" Tangannya menengadah di hadapan Leo.

Berkedip sekali sebelum, "Memangnya untuk apa?"

 _Dia berbicara sekarang?_ Pikir namja pengantar pizza itu.

"Tentu saja untuk melaporkanmu pada polisi! Cepat!"

Leo menatapnya seakan bertanya _, kau sedang bercanda?_ Dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam bermakna, _tentu saja tidak!_ dari namja di hadapannya.

 _Dasar kekanakkan!_

Kemudian Leo meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya, bukan handphone seperti yang di minta namja di hadapannya, namun dompet.

"Aku bayar dengan _card_ saja!"

Namja imut itu memutar matanya jengah, "Huh! Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih?!" Diraihnya sebal card yang diserahkan Leo.

"Ini tuan! Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati!" ujarnya, memberikan banyak tekanan pada kata 'Selamat menikmati', sebelum akan beranjak dari teras rumah Leo.

"Hey! Kau tak mampir dulu? Hujannya sudah deras loh!" Tawar Leo, menunjuk hujan yang memang begitu deras di belakang namja pengantar pizza itu dengan dagunya.

"Itu juga gara-gara kau yang mematung tak jelas dalam waktu lama seperti itu!" Rutuknya pelan yang sayangnya dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Leo, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Maaf tuan, ibuku bilang untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari orang asing! Aku permisi!" tolak namja itu sopan.

Dengan tergesa namja imut itu berlari menuju motornya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Leo, meninggalkan Leo yang tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah namja yang kini tengah berlari seakan sedang hujan-hujanan itu.

Sebenarnya Leo ingin menatapnya lebih lama, jika saja handphonenya tak berbunyi, membuatnya mau tak mau harus masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mungkin saja itu kabar baik dari teman-temannya yang tidak jadi datang ke rumahnya. _Who's know?_

Tak apalah, mungkin ia bisa memesan pizza di toko itu lagi lain kali untuk bisa bertemu dengan namja imut yang entah kenapa telah sukses membuatnya _out of character_ seperti ini.

Sepertinya itu notifikasi dari _line_ jika di dengar dari bunyinya.

Leo baru saja akan meraih _handphone_ nya, setelah meletakkan tiga kotak pizza ke atas meja ruang santainya, saat ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi.

Oh God! Jangan bilang itu teman-temannya!

Di setiap langkah berat Leo menuju pintu, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga itu bukan temannya, hanya orang iseng, atau apapun yang penting bukan teman-temannya. Please~

Dan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya! Karna saat ia membuka pintu itu, ia langsung di hadiahi oleh cengiran imut dari namja yang tadi sempat membuatnya _out of character._

"Hehehe.. ternyata aku lupa jika tak membawa jas hujan!"

Alis Leo naik sebelah mendengarnya, seakan menanyakan maksud dari ucapan ambigu namja ini.

"Dan hujannya sangat deras! Aku saja sampai basah kuyup karna membongkar isi motorku untuk mencari jas hujan itu!" Lanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berputar di hadapan Leo seakan memberitahukan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya memang basah, terkecuali kepalanya yang masih terbalut helm putih berstiker salah satu tokoh anime One Piece, Chopper.

Bukannya menanggapi, namja tampan itu malah mengulangi aksinya tadi. Bersedekap dan bersandar pada daun pintu rumahnya.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat namja yang sepertinya sudah kedinginan itu merengut sebal.

"Ayolah, Tuan! Masa kau tidak mengerti dengan maksudku? Aku itu ingin menumpang berteduh sebentar di rumahmu. Boleh kan?"

 _Uh, puppy eyes nya sangat menggemaskan. Tahan Leo, tahan. Bertahan sedikit lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih menggemaskan._

 _Smirk_ kecil tercetak di wajah putihnya. "Bukannya ibumu bilang untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari orang asing? Dan kini kau mau menumpang berteduh di rumahku? Jika kau lupa, aku ini orang asing loh!"

"Ken!" Ujarnya setengah memekik. Begitu ceria. Tangannya mengulur menunggu Leo membalasnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku berubah pikiran, dan aku juga tak mau membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahku."

Ken memutar bola matanya. Namja macam apa yang tadi menawarinya dan kini malah menolaknya? "Tapi kan aku sudah mengenalkan diri!" sebalnya.

"Tapi aku belum. Dan itu artinya kita masihlah tak saling mengenal. Masihlah orang asing." Jawab Leo tenang.

Ya ampun, sejak kapan Leo jadi OOC seperti ini? Jika teman-temannya tahu bahwa seorang Jung Leo yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara, kini berganti menjadi seorang namja yang seakan telah ahli menggoda.

Bingo!

Ekspresi yang kau inginkan sudah kau dapatkan, Leo! Lihat betapa menggemaskan namja di hadapanmu ini. Bibir mempout imut, pipi chubby yang menggembung, belum lagi mata puppy eyesnya yang seakan meminta untuk di pungut, ditambah dengan kedua kakinya yang menghentak kesal.

"Aku Leo!" Tubuh kekar itu menyingkir dari pintu, memberikan jalan masuk untuk Ken. "Masuklah!"

"Yuhuuu~~ _Thank you_!" Pekiknya dan melangkah riang masuk ke dalam rumah Leo.

~Keo~

 _Ravi_Kim: Hyung, hujan_ _nya_ _deras, jadi kami mungkin sedikit terlambat untuk datang ke rumahmu._

Oh, rupanya Leo sedang mengecek notifikasi line yang tadi sempat di acuhkannya.

 _LeoJung: Aku tak mau disalahkan jika kalian sakit, tunggu hujannya reda saja._

 _Ravi_Kim: Ya ampun hyunggg, kau baik sekali_

 _Ravi_Kim: Aku jadi terharu~_

Haha! Kau tak tahu saja jika perhatian itu hanyalah akal-akalan Leo agar bisa berduaan dengan calon PDKT nya. Iya, Leo telah memutuskan untuk melakukan PDKT dengan namja imut bernama Ken itu.

 _Ravi_Kim: Tapi tenang saja hyung! Kami tak akan kehujanan kok!_

 _Ravi_Kim: Katanya mobil Hongbin sudah sel_ _e_ _sai di service dan akan datang setengah jam lagi~_

Dan senyum kemenangan di wajah Leo pun luntur. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika Hongbin, temannya yang sayangnya berprofesi sebagai model itu kan punya mobil. Maksudnya benar-benar mobilnya sendiri, bukan milik orang tua, seperti teman-temannya yang pastinya akan dibawa oleh orang tua mereka. Tentu saja hujan deras seperti ini tak menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

"Leo, kau tak punya celana yang lebih kecil ya?"

Mendengar ada yang bertanya padanya, namja tampan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone di genggamannya pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

OH MY GOD!

Demi seluruh makanan yang sangat di sukainya! Siapa sosok yang begitu menggoda iman di depannya ini? Ia bahkan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karna terkejut. Namun raut terkejutnya segera kembali menjadi datar.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai celana?"

Ya! Benar sekali! Kalian tak salah dengar, Ken memang tak memakai celana!

Bibir itu mempout imut. "Celananya terlalu besar. Selalu melorot turun. Lagipula sweater yang kau berikan juga lumayan besar." Adunya. Tubuhnya kembali berputar menunjukkan bahwa sweater itu memang lumayan besar. Ya, setidaknya hampir menyentuh lututnya, dapat menutupi 3/4 paha putih mulusnya itu. Leo jadi memikirkan betapa ramping pinggangnya jika celananya tak cukup di namja tersebut.

"Kau tak takut aku akan tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

 _Mau benar-benar melakukan yang tidak-tidak juga tidak apa-apa._

Hey, itu pemikiran siapa? Ken kah?

"Tidak! Ku rasa kau itu orang baik!" jawab Ken yakin.

"Kita baru saja kenal loh!"

Ken berdecak sebal. "Kalau begitu berikan celana yang dapat ku pakai! Atau berikan aku ikat pinggang atau tali untuk mengikat celana besar ini!"

"Aku tak punya!" santai Leo.

"Tidak mungkin! Cepat berikan!" Kaki namja itu menghentak kesal, membuat sweater putih kebesaran di tubuhnya sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan paha putih mulusnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak punya." Balasnya tenang. "Sudahlah, cepat duduk di sini! Kau pasti lelah berdiri terus!" Namja tampan itu menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya yang langsung di balas dengusan kesal dari Ken.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara seakan asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Leo asik dengan film yang tadi ia putar, sedangkan Ken asik berpura-pura ikut menikmati film yang di nikmati namja tampan di sampingnya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karna hey! Siapa juga yang tahan untuk tetap asik berpura-pura menikmati film dimana nyawa tokoh utamanya yang bisu dan tuli itu terancam oleh pembunuh yang bisa kapan saja membunuhnya, dirumahnya sendiri? Ken tak habis pikir, untuk apa juga wanita itu memilih tinggal di tengah hutan hanya untuk mencari ketenangan untuk menulis novelnya, lalu si pembunuh, kenapa juga tak langsung membunuh wanita malang itu? Malah membuatnya ketakutan dan kesakitan karna luka yang didapatnya. Kejam sekali! Oke, itu memang hanya film, cerita fiktif, tapi kan tetap saja dari awal si wanita memutuskan untuk tinggal di tengah hutan seperti itu, sama saja dengan cari mati namanya!

"Leo~" panggil Ken. Sepertinya ia sudah tak tahan untuk terus berpura-pura asik dengan film yang cukup menegangkan itu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar~" rengek Ken.

"Kau mau pizza?" tawar Leo tanpa menengok ke arah Ken. Rupanya ia masih asik dengan film yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Tidak mau! Aku itu bekerja di toko pizza, jadi sudah bosan dengan yang namanya pizza!"

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Sekarang hujan deras dan tak akan ada yang mau mengantar pesananmu."

Ken terlihat berpikir sebentar dan membenarkan ucapan Leo. Ia pun tak akan mau mengantarkan pesanan di tengah hujan deras begini. Lalu maniknya melihat suatu tempat yang menarik perhatiannya, di sudut rumah Leo.

"Kalau begitu, masakkan aku makanan~"

Leo menatap Ken datar. Kenapa calon PDKT nya ini seenaknya sendiri sih? Sudah menumpang dirumahnya, dan kini malah memintanya untuk memasakkannya makanan, memangnya Leo kekasihnya?

"Kulkasku kosong, jadi makan saja pizza itu!" putus Leo, menghasilkan poutan imut di wajah Ken.

"Pokoknya aku lapar, dan aku tak mau makan pizza! Bosan~~" rengeknya lagi. Kini namja yang ditaksir Leo lebih muda darinya itu mulai merengek layaknya anak kecil yang sedang meminta dibelikan mainan.

Tubuh ramping Ken mendekat ke arah Leo yang duduk di ujung sofa, menarik-narik lengan bajunya. "Lapar~ Lapar~ Lapar~" rengeknya, menatap Leo dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Leo masih berusaha biasa saja, tetap mencoba fokus pada film yang kini menunjukkan sang wanita tengah bersembunyi di bawah rumahnya itu ketahuan oleh sang pembunuh. Tapi.. saat ia merasakan rambut Ken yang menggelitik lehernya membuatnya menjadi lebih siaga. Namja imut ini sudah bertingkah layaknya anak anjing yang mendusal ke arah majikannya, membiarkan rambut halusnya itu menggesek leher Leo, membuat Leo secara tak sadar menggenggam remote di genggamannya lebih kuat.

"Lapar~ Lapar~ Lapar~" rengek Ken terus-terusan dengan aksi mendusal dan menarik lengan baju Leo.

Namja tampan itu memejam sebelum, "Lakukan sesukamu!" ujarnya, membuat Ken menarik kepalanya, menatap Leo tak percaya.

"Jinjja?"

Leo mengangguk kaku sebagai jawabannya.

"Yuhuuuu~~" pekik Ken senang. Ia sudah bersiap meluncur ke dapur saat tangannya ditahan.

"Asal jangan mengacau, oke?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" dan Ken berlari kecil ke dapur di sudut ruangan rumah Leo setelahnya, meninggalkan lirikan tak yakin dari namja yang masih duduk di sofa itu.

Leo menghela nafasnya, berharap semoga saja namja imut itu tidak membuat yang aneh-aneh di dapurnya. _By the way_ , mengingat tingkah namja imut itu membuat sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otak Leo.

 _Apa dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu ya, bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?_ Ah, entah kenapa memikirkan Ken melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain jadi membuatnya panas. Apa ia menyalakan pemanas ruangannya terlalu tinggi ya?

~Keo~

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah dapur Leo. Beberapa kali ia melihat benda berjatuhan disana. Entah itu panci, _frying pan_ , sendok, garam, gula, telor atau benda lainnya. Inginnya Leo sih marah pada sosok yang telah membuat dapurnya yang sangat rapi tadinya, kini telah berganti menjadi medan perang dengan kehancuran dimana-mana, tapi saat bentakan marah itu sudah hampir keluar dari bibir tipisnya, cengiran lebar tak berdosa milik Ken memusnahkan semuanya, hingga tak bersisa. Membuat Leo mau tak mau hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berdoa mengapa Tuhan tak memberikan _weekend_ yang indah kepadanya.

Leo tengah meratapi nasibnya saat pekikan cempreng yang memenuhi rumahnya itu terdengar. "Akh!"

Dengan langkah seribu, namja tampan itu segera berlari menghampiri sosok yang diyakininya sebagai sumber pekikan itu.

"Wae? Wae?" tanyanya terburu menatap Ken yang meringis kesakitan.

"Leo~" mata Ken berkaca-kaca. "Tangannya ku teriris pisau~ Huweee~~" rengeknya mengulurkan telunjuk kirinya yang berdarah, tangisnya pecah.

"Aish kau ini!"

Dan manik yang masih mengeluarkan air mata itu membelalak kaget saat tanpa aba-aba namja yang dihadapannya itu langsung menyesap lukanya, berupaya menghentikan darah yang cukup banyak mengalir dari luka di jari Ken.

"Leo~" lirih Ken. "Kau.. kau vampire ya?"

Namja yang masih asik menyesap luka itu hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan polos dari namja yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Benar kan? Kau vampire kan?" tanya Ken lagi.

"Yak! Jawab aku! Dasar vampire! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku tak mau darahku kau hisap hingga habis! Eomma.. huwee~~" kini Ken malah mulai memukuli lengan Leo, berusaha melepaskan jarinya dari mulut namja tampan itu.

"Hah~ tanganku~ darahku~" lega Ken saat Leo akhirnya melepaskan sesapannya.

"Kau, duduklah disana." Ia menunjuk kursi di meja makan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari dapur. "Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan."

"Apa?! Kau ingin memasakku dan menjadikanku makananmu?!"

"Ken!" kesal Leo.

"Kekeke~ Iya, iya! Aku hanya bercanda~" lalu namja imut itu menuju meja makan dan menghempaskan bokongnya di salah satu kursi disana, memperhatikan Leo yang kini akan memulai aksi memasaknya.

"Leo~" panggil Ken.

"Hmm?" balas Leo. Ia masih asik dengan sayuran di tangannya.

"Memangnya vampire makan sayur juga ya?"

"Ken!" malas Leo.

"Ishh! Kau tak asik!" sungutnya pada Leo yang tak mau menanggapi candaannya. Padahal kan ia hanya ingin sedikit mengusir rasa bosannya.

" _By the way_ , aku pasti lebih tua darimu, jadi sopanlah sedikit! Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Arraseo, Oppa!" pekik Ken ceria, seketika membuat Leo yang baru saja akan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak ke dalam panci pun menoleh.

"Waeyo, Oppa?" goda Ken.

Wajah Leo memerah mendengarnya, terlebih ketika namja imut yang masih duduk manis memandangnya itu memberikan senyuman menggoda.

"Wah~ Oppa! Wajahmu merah!" sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Leo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ken, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang sudah panas dan mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Leo yang dihadiahi kikikan lucu dari Ken.

~Keo~

"Ahh~ Kenyangnya~" Ken bersuara setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia mengelus perutnya.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan Leo kala melihat namja imut di depannya itu seakan puas dengan masakannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Leo saat Ken beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawa piring di tangannya.

"Mau mencuci piring, memangnya mau apalagi. Kau sudah selesai, Hyung?"

Leo beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku saja. Kau duduk saja, oke?"

"Wae? Aku kan jadi tidak enak! Sudah menumpang, minta makan, menghancurkan dapurmu, membuatmu memasakkanku makanan, lalu kini membiarkanmu mencuci piring bekasku makan? _No way_!"

Namun Leo hanya memandangnya datar, dan berefek pada bibir sexy Ken yang mengerucut sebal. "Arraseo!" rajuknya lalu beranjak ke sofa putih dimana tadi mereka bersantai.

Leo telah selesai mencuci piring, lalu mengelap tangannya dengan kain yang tersedia setelah mencuci tangannya. Mata musangnya menatap jendela, menampakkan hujan yang mulai mereda. Dirogohnya handphone di saku celananya.

 _Hongbean: Hyung, kau tidak tidur kan?_

 _Hongbean: Leo hyung?_

 _Hongbean: Kami sedang di perjalanan, hyung!_

Leo menghela nafasnya, mengetikkan balasan pada salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

 _Leo_Jung: Aku tidak tidur_

Jarinya melihat chat lainnya yang belum di buka.

 _Hakyeon_N: Yak! Awas jika kau tidur! Lima belas menit lagi kami sampai!_

 _Leo_Jung: Aku tidak tidur_

Lalu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam sakunya. Ia harus segera meminta Ken untuk pulang sebelum teman-temannya datang. Lagipula, hujannya juga sudah cukup reda, ia bisa meminjamkan jaket tebalnya agar namja imut itu tidak kedinginan dan sakit. Namun senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Leo saat namja imut yang rencananya akan ia suruh pulang itu kini malah sudah meringkuk layaknya anjing kecil yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh itu, membawanya menuju kamarnya. Menyamankan tubuh yang menggeliat kecil, mencari posisi nyaman memeluk guling di ranjang Leo.

 _Hanya satu kecupan saja tidak apa-apa kan?_ pemikiran itu muncul begitu saja di otaknya kala ia hampir meninggalkan Ken yang masih tertidur.

Chu~

Kecupan mendarat di bibir sexy Ken, niat awal Leo sih hanya ingin mencuri satu kecupan, tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu ketagihan, membuatnya kembali mengecup berkali-kali hingga melumatnya pelan. Baru saat terdengar dering handphone ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Leo pada suara di sebrang sana sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

 _Dasar pencuri!_ Rutuk Ken. Ah, rupanya namja manis itu sempat terbangun tadi saat Leo membawanya ke kamarnya.

" _Hyung, apa Ken Hyung ada ditempatmu? Handphonenya ketinggalan di toko. Tadi ia tiba-tiba pergi mengantarkan pizza, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga."_

"Dia ada disini, Wonho~ah. Sedang tidur, dan tadi aku yang memesan pizza."

" _Ahh, pantas saja~ Ya sudah, Hyung. Nanti saat Ken Hyung bangun, bilang padanya agar segera kembali ya. Toko sedang ramai, banyak yang memesan pizza dan motornya berkurang satu, hehe"_

"Hmm"

" _Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya Hyung! Annyeong, Kakak ipar~"_

Dan telponnya terputus, dengan kedua sudut bibir Leo yang tertarik tipis akibat godaan kekasih adik sepupu Ken itu.

~Keo~

"Hyung, menurutmu, kenapa Leo Hyung tak memperbolehkan kita ke rumahnya?" tanya Ravi pada kekasihnya.

N terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah. Aku tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan padahal dirumahnya."

"Iya benar! Tak ada yang mencurigakan, bahkan dikamarnya sekalipun." Setuju Hyuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi!" itu Hongbin yang menengahi. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Leo dan kini sedang makan malam. Awalnya si pemilik rumah juga di ajak keluar, tapi karena namja tampan itu langsung menghadiahi mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat mereka mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula, hari ini sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa penasaran mereka. Jadi, biarkan sajalah Leo membereskan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat di rumahnya yang damai.

~Keo~

"Mencari ini?" Leo mencari sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati Ken yang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi dengan sebuah pigura di tangannya, yang menampakkan sosok dua namja dengan bayi mungil yang lucu di gendongan Ken.

"Jika kau ingin merahasiakannya, setidaknya sembunyikan semua rahasiamu, Oppa~" goda Ken, dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Leo yang masih berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Untung saja aku segera mengambilnya dan bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi, kalau tidak, rahasiamu akan ketahuan oleh N Hyung~"

Leo merengkuh Ken ke dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo." Lirihnya. Oh, sepertinya sandiwara mereka telah berakhir.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyuruhku pergi kemarin malam sampai membuatku kedinginan? Untuk membereskan semua barang kami dirumah ini? Atau untuk membiarkan Hyungwon menjaga uri Taekhwannie?" rajuk Ken.

"Mianhae." Lirih Leo lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm." Tangannya membalas pelukan namja yang memeluknya itu. "Tapi, Hyung, bukannya kau keterlaluan? Mereka kan sahabatmu sejak lama, tapi kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang pernikahan kita dari mereka?"

Namja tampan itu juga sempat berpikiran begitu, tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat sahabat-sahabatnya itu membuatnya membatalkan niatnya, memikirkan bagaimana hebohnya sahabatnya saat melihat betapa _cute_ istri dan anaknya saja sudah membuatnya tak suka, apalagi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin Leo egois, tapi itu semua karna ia mencintai istrinya. Tapi nanti saat ia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, ia pasti akan mengenalkan keluarga kecilnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Lebih baik kita menjemput Taekhwan saja, bagaimana? Aku sudah rindu dengan celotehannya." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ken, Leo malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, Hyung benar! Hyungwon pasti kerepotan menjaganya." Namja manis itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Sebentar aku telpon dia dulu."

"Hyungwonie~" panggil Ken riang saat telponnya telah di angkat. "Kau dirumah kan?"

" _Nde! Wae, Hyung?"_

Leo memeluk Ken dari belakang. "Aniya~ Bagaimana uri Taekhwan? Apa dia rewel?"

" _Ani! Taekhwan sangattttt manis. Dia tidak rewel sama sekali~"_

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Ken kala mendengar betapa antusias adik sepupunya itu. "Ah, benarkah? Oh iya, kami akan menjemput Taekhwan–"

" _Kenapa cepat sekali?"_ rajuknya, memotong ucapan Ken.

"Makanya, cepat menikah dengan Wonho dan berikan Taekhwan teman bermain~" Goda Ken.

" _Aish, Hyung! Aku tak mau menikah muda! Apalagi dengan namja menyebalkan seperti Wonho!"_

"Wae? Menikah muda itu enak tahu!"

" _Itu kan karna dirimu yang dulu kebobolan~ kekeke~"_ goda Hyungwon balik.

Ken berdecak sebal mendengarnya. "Dasar kau ini! Sudahlah, kami akan ke rumahmu sekarang! Annyeong~"

" _Annyeong~ Hati-hati, Hyung~"_

"Wae?" tanya Ken pada Leo yang memandangnya setelah ia memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

"Apa benar kau mau menikah denganku karna Taekhwan?" tuntut Leo namun hanya di balas kekehan lucu oleh istrinya.

"Aigoo.. uri nampyeon~ apa kau sedang merajuk, Hyung?"

Leo bergeming.

"Meskipun waktu itu Taekhwan belum ada, dan kau melamarku, aku akan tetap menerima lamaranmu, Hyung."

"Kajja! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menjemput Taekhwannie~" ajak Ken. Tapi tubuhnya tertarik, menyebabkannya malah duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

Chu~

Kecupan disertai lumatan lembut, Leo hadiahkan pada bibir pink Ken. Membuat istrinya itu hampir saja terlena jika saja Leo tak melepasnya.

"Saranghae, Baby~ Kajja kita pergi~"

Rengutan imut nampak di wajah Ken.

Chu~

"Kajja kita pergi~" ajaknya setelah mengecup singkat bibir tipis Leo. Lalu menarik suaminya itu untuk bergegas, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuan suaminya.

"Baby~ apa kau bermaksud menggoda semua orang dengan pakaianmu ini?" bisik Leo. Tangannya meraba paha mulus Ken yang hanya tertutupi setengahnya.

"Ahh, aku lupa! Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu!" tapi tangan Leo memeluknya erat.

"Nanti saja, kurasa Taekhwan bisa menunggu."

Ken bergidik ngeri kala mendengar bisikan seduktif di telinganya. "M–ma–maksud Hyung?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Babe~"

"Yak, Hyung! jang–ahh"

Dan seringaian tampan muncul di bibir tipis Leo. _Taekhwannie, kau bersama dengan Hyungwon imo dulu ya, sayang~ eomma mu ini sudah menggoda appa mu sejak tadi._

 **END**

Heyho~~ Mungkin ini ff terakhir sebelum Kyura mulai sibuk

karna... liburan udah berakhir T.T

Tapi bisa jadi Kyura bakal nulis ff lagi kok di tengah kesibukanku! Asal idenya ada dan waktunya ada, kekeke^^

Review juseyo~~ semoga kalian pada suka~

Dan makasih buat sarannya, Kyura bakal mencoba memperbaiki cara penulisanff ku~ ^^

Bubye~


End file.
